Life down the line
by Sleepy-Reader
Summary: Just a part from the life of the flock. Later may become M rated.
1. Chapter 1

Part A

It wasn't long before I noticed something was up with Iggy. I mean, I had grown up with him and could read him like a book. I kept an eye on him but he seemed to be getting grumpier and more distant each day. I approached him generally several times but he just made sarcy comments.

I sighed as I sat on a fallen tree trunk a distance away from where Fang sat playing snap with Angel and Nudge. Iggy had scaled a tree and sat sullenly, deep in thought. With a quick snap of my wings I flew up and landed on the branch opposite him. Luckily Fang, who I had discussed Iggy with, distracted the girls attention by making a false snap. Although Iggy couldn't see he would be conscious of their stares.

He turned and frowned deeply at me. Leaning over I ruffled his strawberry blond hair then began to talk. He ducked his head swiftly but stayed put. Ok, I agree I'm not the best at discussions and comforting so I wont lie and say Iggy spilled it straight away. However after maybe ten minutes of me speaking in a false calm voice he told me. Well he didn't exactly say but I got the gist. And to be honest, I felt bad, Very bad! I mean, it actually did happen, so I had no excuse. Iggy's blindness made me and Fang treat him younger than he was. But he was 15 like us. I suddenly realized how hard his life had to be.

I kept up the general talk as though I hadn't realized. 5 days later my plan was in action. Fang and me were going to scan for a hotel as a treat. Iggy was in charge of taking the others out. To do whatever they would want to do. For example eating away the money I had safely stored in Iggy's pocket.

I felt great. Iggy had cheered up. The flock where having fun, or seemed to be. I soared through the air only vaguely aware of Fang beside me. I did a dive then flew back up. I was about to turn and head into town when I felt a pressure on my lower back. Suddenly brought back to reality I knew it was Fang's hand. I went to drop, he copied not letting up. I tried all sorts. He matched my flying perfectly. We laughed, and flew for what felt like ages then tired dropped down to the trees.

Straddling a branch I leaned back up against the trees trunk. Fang was sat on the branch next to me swinging his legs. I giggled at his suddenly young appearance. Closing my eyes I relaxed. I don't know how long I stayed there. Until I felt Fangs presence. I opened my eyes and looked up into his. He was straddling the branch also, just in front of me.

A sudden urge overtook me. I had pleased and dealt with the rest of the flock. I was here to help them. Help the world. I knew what Fang wanted. And whether it was what I wanted long term or not, for now I knew I would enjoy it, and it would be doing the right thing.

Leaning forward I pressed my lips to his. Fang pulled away in a shocking motion. He gasped out the words, 'don't hurt me' and of course I simply pulled him closer. I leant my head on his chest comforting him, gaining comfort. Not being to intimate.

I knew Fang loved me, had wanted me for a while. I knew Jeb had given him the talk. Only last time Fang and me kissed, Fang got a shock. He thought he would be able to be dominant. He thought he would have known more than me.

However a talk from Fang, well would it come. I had checked stuff out on the Internet ages ago.

Back to reality, Fang pulled away from me and rejoined our lips. He pressed his body close into mine. I gave him the slip letting my mouth trailing kisses across his cheek. Nibbling on his ear I whispered softly. Lets go find that hotel. Then Once again, we flew as one.


	2. Chapter 2

Part B

We found a hotel. A pretty cool one as well. I decided to book us then rather than when all the flock came later on. When we were booking the girl at the desk was flirting with Fang even though we were clearly stood really close. I couldn't help but smirk at the girl as I wrapped my arm around Fangs waist. I also couldn't help but notice that Fang was trying not to laugh. She blushed and said we would want a double room for us two then and one for all the others. Fang nodded as I confirmed it by running my hand up his back.

Keys in hand we decided to check the room out before going back for the others. I giggled when we fell into our room teasing him about the girl. Ignoring his warnings I mimicked the girl then had to pay. He rushed me, and tickled me until I flipped over and straddled him. Before he could resist I kissed him. From his reaction he wanted to take it further. However I drew back and looked at him. His breathing was shallow and his hands roamed over my back. I tried to pull away but he grasped my hips and held me down. Leaning down I kissed him softly. Then told him I was going to get of him. He frowned but nodded.

Shuffling backwards I accidentally must have brushed against him. He jumped up making me fall back onto the floor. Pressing his hips against me I realised just how aroused I had made him. I said sorry, and not now. We needed to get back to the flock. Inside I was still debating if ever. After all, despite my avian parts, I was still a typical teenage girl. Ok, maybe a bit more mature. Or like; very mature. We broke up and headed back down. I made sure to nudge Fang as we passed the reception desk and he gave me a rare smile. I was glad I hadn't offended him.

We found the flock straight away. Angel signalled to us when we were a couple of meters away. Back on ground I puffed up my chest inside. They had really enjoyed themselves. When we were all back in the air and heading to the hotel Nudge approached me. Whispering quietly she asked what was up with Fang and me. My mind ran quickly then I laughed out loud. Speaking up I explained Fang and I had had to act as a couple to get us into the hotel. Nudge giggled then flew up ahead of us topic over with. Iggy smirked then dropped to Fangs height where they began whispering. Angel, my beautiful Angel, she turned and flashed me a smile. _Congrats, are you having fun. _I laughed again and sent back _might need your help sweetie, someone's serious. _

She smiled back at me again then flew up to join Nudge. I soared behind my family. They were all my family in some way or other. I checked them all over then ordered fan out. According to age they all flew into line. I flew up ahead of them and was preparing to land when I felt Fang's hand slip into mine. Everyone laughed, including me. _He did that because he wanted to you know, not just because he will need to pretend to. _Igripped Fangs hand tighter_. Thanks sweetie, I know now._

At the hotel the flock were over the moon. Gazzy made a big show during out entry over Fang and my coupling. The guy who was there seemed shocked at the respect the not so much younger kids gave us. Angel had us in hysterics over his thoughts as we headed up the stairs. I was about to join Fang in our room when I was old they flock had something to tell me.

I looked at them spread round the room. They told me to sit next to Iggy. Puzzled I did as they said, nervously. Was this one of their stupid schemes to embarrass me with a new invention of Iggy and Gazzy's. Only it wasn't. I sat patiently as they went through their story. Finally they got to their point. They left Iggy to tell me. Apparently he has a new ability. And more than that, it's amazing…

**Hiya. This is my first direct word to my readers. How do you like the story? I need to know how you lot like it so I know how to continue. Personally I want to make it a bit hotter between Fang and Max. I've got a few ideas for Iggy's acquired skill.**

**But hey, you're the audience. Tell me what you want. !**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hiya, thanks for the reviews. I want more this time. Lots more please.**__** There's some sexual stuff below so if your young please don't read on. **__**…**_

**Part 3**

After a few demonstrations I got the flock settled then headed to my room with Fang. 'What do you think?' he questioned me as I sank into a chair. I turned to him and smiled unsteadily. 'I suppose it's a good thing.' He nodded and positioned himself up against the wall. We sat in silence for a few minutes then I broke it. 'I mean, he'll be able to tell us lots of stuff about people we research.'

I sat thinking it over. It was definitely unusual. I mean to be able to predict that something's going to happen. They said they had noticed when Iggy had told a little girl to move out of the way because the ladder was going to fall, which it did. All of them swore they hadn't told Iggy there was a ladder there. Of course it was a good thing. Only, I was worried about how a new ability would affect us. I mean we were getting older, and we were supposed to have expiry dates. I frowned and felt Fang approach me.

I stood up suddenly craving the security he gave me. I loved the strength in his hands, and the heat I felt when I kissed him. I pulled him to me and wrapped my arms round his neck. Sighing I let my body relax. I heard him grumble something I didn't understand then let him lead me to the bed. He sat me down and sat next to me but I moaned. I wanted his comfort. I would have told him so, but I was supposed to be the strong one.

The kids were happy next door. This contented me. I heard them scream out when they found Iggy could predict something happening on t.v as well. Finally they got bored and I heard Nudge on the phone ordering food. Angel, my sweetie, saved me demanding Gazzy shouldn't come and get us to see if we wanted some.

I turned towards Fang and looked at him. As if conscious of my gaze he tuned to me and brushed a strand of my hair away from my face. His gentleness appealed to me. I stood up and gestured to him .He slid up the bed still sat up. I climbed up and shocked him by straddling him. I pressed my body into his, and felt his warmth. I almost felt bad seeking this comfort when I wasn't completely sure if I did love him as he loved me. But when he pulled back and kissed me I knew I was sure. I kissed him back and he nibbled my lower lip. I moaned and pressed further into him. He ran his hand over my back like he had done earlier. Only this time I did not stop him from running them under my top and round over my tummy. Rather I pressed into his hands involuntarily. When I did he smiled and it felt good. I felt his growing erection press into me through his black bottoms. I slipped my top off over my shoulders but when he cupped my breasts through my bra I gasped and pulled away. He whispered to me, telling me he wouldn't hurt me, how much he wanted to please me, make me feel good. I kissed him hard but he fought back kissing me harder. I felt his hunger and took of his t-shirt. I scraped my fingernails down his chest and he shivered. When I took of my bra after we had kissed for what felt like ages he groaned into my hand that had somehow found its way to his mouth.

Again I gasped when he touched my now bare breasts. Again I pulled away. He slipped out from beneath me and made me lie down. He sat astride me grasping my hips. Pinning me down, knowing I loved it. I squealed as he ran his hands up over my taught stomach. In between my breasts. Only when he touched them I squirmed beneath him. Shivering. He brought his lips to mine settling me. He brought me a drink and I put my top back on. We stood up and hugged tightly. I kissed him quickly then spoke up. 'You head onto the other room, see if they have some food left.'

'What are you going to do' he asked. 'Just pop to the bathroom nosey' I giggled touching his lips. He smiled then and walked to the door. I stood and watched him.

**Prepare for the next part by sending me a review. Go on, it won't take a minute and I need to know what you want from this story. What do you want from Max?**


	4. Chapter 4

We sat for a long time in the room together. The flock had not saved us food but it was no biggie. We just ordered up some more. I realized how relaxed I was. Sat around munching on chicken sandwiches and junk. I have to admit, the jelly was pretty delicious. Nudge came to the conclusion that is was multi flavoured and then had to be whacked with a pillow to shut her up. This started a pillow fight. One that lasted until one of the pillows bust and feathers suddenly surrounded us. I went round talking to each of the kids, and warning them not to let the bedbugs bite. I know, a pitiful version of motherhood, but I am trying. I did promise them we would do something fun tomorrow. They did deserve it after all. I got up and left them there, dreaming their individual thoughts. Just as I switched of the light I noticed Nudge had her thumb in her mouth. For some reason it tugged at my heart, just one of them things.

In my room I headed to the bathroom to get changed, deciding to take a quick shower as I felt awake enough and had some free time. I turned up the waterpower and leant against the one shower wall. The water and the heat felt great. Slowly I rolled my shoulders and felt knots untie. I scrubbed my recently cut hair with the hotel provided shampoo. Id decided it was getting to annoying watching my kids with scruffy hair. I had mine feathered at shoulder length. And it felt great as I washed the soap of and colours came out. Of course I hadn't been to keen on Gazzy and Iggy getting what they called the blown up tussled look. I have to admit Gazzy looks cute, and Iggy, well he wears it handsomely.

Anyway back to my shower. I used a scrub to get rid of my dead skin cells that I had noticed on my arms and knees. When I got out some 20 mins later, I rubbed on some lotion then gave up half way through. Okay, a girl was supposed to pamper herself but it shouldn't take so damn long and be so damn boring. I slipped on my shorts and long t-shirt that came in handy for bed.

When I came out I scanned the room for Fang. He was sat watching TV. I cringed as I saw the half naked lady walk across the screen. Then sighed probably out of relief when I realised it was a crime and this lady was trying to stop herself from getting killed. I was about to make a distracting comment but Fang had jumped up. 'Have a nice time' he whispered into my ear as he passed me. I was going to say something but stopped myself. When I didn't hear the bathroom door shut I knew he was watching me. 'Yeh, I guess' I said off hand strolling over to the bed with the remote I had picked up of the dresser. I felt his gaze drop down to my bare calves. After a quick tormenting stretch I slid onto the bed and curved my legs up under me. I switched over the channel and found a hot guy working out in a gym.

The door was closed and Fang re immerged from the bathroom some 10 minutes later. I had moved position and was lying on my stomach propped up with my arms, head resting in one hand. 'So, where do you think we should take the flock tomorrow then?' I asked watching him move behind me.

'Mm, how about,' he began. 'The theme park we saw on our way over.' His tone was not fixed on the subject he was talking about. I gasped as suddenly he was sat astride my back. I knew he smirked, without needing to look and went back to acting normal. His hands rested on my shoulders and he slowly rubbed them as I agreed that the theme park wasn't such a bad idea. 'We could give them each an allowance. It might avoid fighting over what rides they go on.' I proposed. Before he had a chance to answer I turned over, toppling him of me. Luckily with his ability he managed to roll to one side and save himself the embarrassment of falling on to the floor.

He jumped up and retaliated. I suddenly realised why we were fighting, teasing, always up against each other. We were both conscious of being to intimate. And, we were to close to discuss things. We never needed to discuss. We just knew. The both of us knew we liked each other, but the both of us had trouble accepting a new relationship in the flock. I knew that I was worried the flock would have trouble accepting us.

I had collapsed onto a rug on the floor and Fang had noticed I wanted to stop. He approached me and sat down In front of me. A strand of his hair hanging slightly over one eye. I put my left hand on top of his left. He put his right hand on top of my right. He grinned lop-sided, and soo cute. I smiled back at him. We sat, the both of us thinking. Both realizing. The two of us silently agreeing to slowly become more than friends.

He made the first move. Tugging at my hand. I shuffled forward, one of my knees accidentally slipping between his thighs. A few tears ran down my cheek over this new understanding. He ran his hands round my waist. Whereas I slid mine round his neck and let my headrest on his shoulder. It seemed like we stayed in that position but then he was kissing me. I got lost in the kiss and it felt like I was kissing him longer than we had been sat there. I pulled back for a breath. He stood up and pulled me to the bed. I joined him beneath the covers. We just lied there facing one another. Fang gave me more of those gorgeous kisses. Of course I kissed him back. I needed to. We didn't do anything more than those few kiss. We just lie there and fall asleep, foreheads pressed together.

The next morning we woke up with new feelings. Fang was spooning me and had his arm round my waist. I woke up first and got everyone ready in the next room then came back to collect Fang whilst they dug into breakfast. I had Iggy prepare Fang and me some bagels that we could eat as we walked.

I came back to find Fang dressed and almost ready. He was combing his hair back using some new jell he had bought. Fang had resisted a haircut. Now his black hair was past his ears and it was curly. I turned to find Fang smiling at me. 'I've noticed you like my hair' he teased. I smiled and approached him. 'Just came to call you, they're all ready.' I brushed my lips lightly on his and tussled his hair. Turning round I swayed my hips as I walked back to the door.

'I noticed you like my ass,' I smirked.

Please keep up reviewing. Can't wait to get started on the next scene. After all, everyone loves theme parks!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Get ready to tuck in. There's a long chapter ahead. Thanks for the reviews. By the way, this is my last chapter that I am going to edit without reviews. So if you want the next part, tell me what you think!!!!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The flock decided they wanted to take the lift downstairs. Considering they would be using loads of energy whilst we were out I decided to let them. Fang had joined us and had slid his arm around my waist. Angel looked up at me with a cheeky grin. I considered saying something but instead I took her hand in mine and squeezed it. We where on the 15th floor and the elevator felt like it was taking forever to go down. Especially with Fang's hand moving down over my ass. I wriggled he smirked. Later I was going to kill him for this.

Outside it was warm and I watched Angel and Gazzy run ahead of us arms linked. Nudge glanced at me then rested her fingertips on Iggy's leg to guide him. I smiled inside. I was proud of my flock and they knew it. 'Smarty pants' I heard in my ear. 'Am not' I cried running up to join the others. I began to laugh and heard the others giggling. Then I heard Fang's footsteps.

'Come on guys, first one inside gets to pick the first ride.' I took of faster hearing my heart beat along with the rhythm my feet made on the pavement.

I won of course. Don't give me that lot about letting the youngest win on purpose. Nope, not even the look. After all, you can't fool my flock. After me it was Iggy with Angel. Then Gazzy and Nudge. Fang had thoughtfully stuck to the rules. I didn't like the kids behind us, so he came last. The running had everyone wound up with excitement. It took me a while to calm them. But what with the good breakfast, new haircuts, shoes and the new clothes they had on. It couldn't be helped. Smiling I lead them inside. Oh, right, new type of theme park. So much for last night's idea.

I paid up front, I suppose it was better in away. We all went on the first ride together, and then they had permission to split. However they were all to be back at the diner in 3hours. By then, they had to be hungry.

Fang said he would go with the Iggy and join me after lunch. So I ended up with Nudge and Angel. Gazzy of course, was going with Iggy.

Our first ride was the bumper cars. We went on these in pairs. Fang bumped me that many times the others were getting suspicious. Other than Angel of course, who was letting me know _Fang is flirting with you._

I frowned at this and charged him once then took of to wind up the others.

With the girls, well, I was worried I would be stuck on fairy rides all day. However, we ended up on the roller coaster. Apparently Angel was under age, but she got through because of her height. It was wild and felt like we were on triple the 5 minutes we were on it. We all came of saying flying was way cooler. Next we tried out the aeroplanes. I realised they made me dizzy but let the girls on for a second round. The lady letting them on smiled and advised them to check out a wahikee wave if they liked this one a lot.

So of course, that's were we went next. On the way over we bought ice creams. Double chocolate and flakes for Nudge and me. Caramel syrup and toffee bites for Angel. They were de-licccious.

So was the ride. We went on again after the first time, but when Nudge nearly threw up her ice cream I decided we should do something a little less wahikee. Instead we went on these little rafts. They were pretty cool. Angel said the lady next to us was worried we shouldn't be on it by ourselves. Then she told us the lady was scared of water. I wondered why on earth she had come on a raft then. We laughed for a while over it then I took the kids into a cave type place.

It was dark inside and I clocked exits. People automatically spoke quieter when they came in, including us. Even still your voice seemed to echo. The only lighting came from small lamps hung up on the damp walls. I almost ran into a statue of a bear and stepped back just as it roared. Spooked I tripped backwards and was saved from embarrassment by Nudge who had stepped behind me. 'Thanks,' I whispered. _There's an exit, we should leave from there_. I glanced to Nudge and she nodded her head to say Angel had told her to. We slipped out quickly hoping no one would notice. Half way out Nudge froze. She looked terrified. I put my arm round her, but when she wouldn't answer I force walked her out the rest of the way. Meanwhile Angel was telling me the problem. I mentally made thanks that we had Angel at hand. _She touched the wall and felt something that had happened here. Someone was killed_. I grimaced sharply. Poor Nudge. Her talent was useful but this wasn't the first time it had caused her a problem and upset her. I decided to take her mind of it and bought some hot dogs. Nudge loved hot dogs with ketchup and it wasn't like it would fill her up and stop her eating later.

Staying with Nudge I got Angel to ask what appeared to be a suitable person if they had the time. I had to get a watch some time soon. Angel came back saying the lady wouldn't give her the time but she had got a glance of her watch anyhow. I was glad because this wasn't the place for her to be controlling someone and just for the time. Ok, we had forty-five minutes to play with. I looked around feeling claustrophobic. I needed to get some space. 'Ok, girls, bathrooms, and then we will decide what's next.'

They must have been feeling the same as me. For once they agreed and together we followed the signs for the toilets.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The bathroom stank and I was relieved to get back out into the fresh air. I tilted my head up, catching the soft breeze. A slight pain was building in my mind. 'Max, Max.' I paused breathing slowly. It felt like it was getting stronger. 'Max!' oops, I turned and looked down at Angel. She was suddenly bleary. I shook my head and blinked my eyes. Suddenly everything was clear and the pain had vanished. 'Sorry, darls, wasn't thinking right.'

'It's ok.' Nudge said. 'But can we go in that shop over there.' I glanced over to the place in question. 'Sure, you two go ahead, I'll join you in a minute.'

I hadn't had that happen to me for a while. I stayed outside for a while sorting my senses. Through the window I could see the girls. They were so happy. I realised this was the closest I'd brought them to having a normal life. Betcha anything it wouldn't stay like this for long. Oh, well. The flock would probably get bored of living like this sometime anyway.

Smiling, and suddenly very cheery I headed into the shop. I gave the girls some money each and let them pick what they wanted. We had a deal that nobody would tell anyone what he or she had got. I had the idea in hope that when the day ended the fun wouldn't.

I decided to get everyone in the flock an individual present. It took me a while but the girls weren't bothered. They sat eating candy and reading the map to find there favourite rides.

By the time we got out, I calculated that we would just have time to get back to the agreed upon restaurant. However, it took us longer than I thought. We stopped a few times when Angel and Nudge just had to talk to the clown, or the man dressed up as a whale. I stood aside patiently thinking about the boys.

Finally we got there. Luckily the boys hadn't quite arrived. I smirked inside. A perfect reason to get at Fang, cruel isn't it!

Actually they arrived just as we sat down at one of the tables. I quickly quietened down Angel Nudge and Gazzy who were going wild and talking none stop. I just had time to explain that they were to order an adults portion each. We had to fit in if we wanted to continue our day. 'Aw Max,' Gazzy cried. 'We're hungry,' Iggy joined in laughing. '

'So am I,' muttered Angel. Only when I turned to her she was happily reading the menu. I realized it couldn't have been her because she will have read my mind and knew that they could get some more food from somewhere else after. I frowned at the smirking Gazzy and noticed the waitress coming over. I touched Angles hand and nodded at the others.

Turning to the waitress I made my simple order. Fang repeated mine then I signalled to the rest in turn.

'Chicken burger and chips with milkshake for me,' Gazzy said in my voice.

'Brothers,' I muttered.

'Can I have a salad please. You know the one with chicken. I think its number 13 on the menu. I want it with sauce if you have any. Because I really like sauce and…'

'Nudge!' I moaned, 'do you want a drink, yes/no?'

'Strawberry milkshake please,' she sighed, but smiled at me.

'I'll just have what Nudge had then,' said Angel. 'But can you make my milkshake into a coke please.'

I winced at how grown up my little girl sounded. _I'm still your little girl Max._

I didn't bother to reply; she'd know I doubted her being little anyway.

Iggy was looking at the waitress with Fang whispering to him. I caught his attention and he gave this suddenly amazing smile. 'Just put me down as burger and chips with ketchup.' He said. 'O, and a coke thanks.'

Amazing. The waitress blushed and looked away from him. I realised she was probably unaware he was blind. I was suddenly proud of him. I wished I had Angel's power and could tell him what the waitress did and how proud I was.

'Don't be so soppy Max,' he muttered.

I laughed then grinned. We all did. Uh accept Fang, he frowned. I touched his foot with mine under the table. He went to put his hand over mine on the table. I pulled mine away and grinned. He grabbed my hand and pinned it down. This time…

we all grinned!


	6. Chapter 6

The meal was scrumptious. We sat eating and chatting quite comfortably. I realised it was a good idea to eat an ordinary portion (for a human, not us). No one suspected a thing and it would be easy to get some food from a stall whilst we were on the move. I checked around and realised everyone was downing the last of their drinks. I considered ordering some desert but decided the options didn't sound worth it. Instead I stood up smoothing down the legs on my dungarees. I had originally planned to get the full-legged denim ones, only the girls persuaded me to get these short-legged white ones. I felt uncomfortable knowing they rode up my thighs if I bent over. I have to admit I also felt good knowing Fang was watching me.

Alerting the girls I headed to the toilets. They joined me as I came out of one of the stalls. I wanted to wait with Angel who insisted she didn't need to go. However Nudge told us to go back to the table. I decided to give her some space and we went back. I looked up and found our table empty except for Iggy. I was about to approach him when I noticed the waitress heading over. Grinning I turned back to Angel who agreed that we could buy some muffins from over the counter. I was about to go with her but she asked if she could go get them alone. A hasty decision but I let her go giving her a handful of notes.

What was it with me? Everyone seemed to want his or her space and to get away from me. I frowned thinking to myself. That pain slowly embedded itself back into my mind. Then I felt an arm around my waist and one around my neck. 'Guess who,' murmured Fang. I saw Gazzy heading over to Iggy in front of me. Turning round in Fang's arms I brushed my lips softly against his. The pain had vanished at his touch. I smiled and ducked my head as he reached down for more. I slithered my arm round his waist instead and we headed over to the doorway. We waited here for everyone to join us. Fang kept sneaking kisses onto my neck and whispering to me huskily rather than talking.

Back outside we all headed over to a kiosk. Everyone wanted to try something different. So I said to the guy there if we could just have a pick and mix type of thing. He nodded his eyes not leaving mine. He smiled and I licked my lips pulling Gazzy to me, to stop Fang from coming. As the guy reached down to sort out the food I glanced over to Fang who was eyeing me. I smiled innocently and Gazzy burst out laughing then ran of to join Angel on a swing.

Turning I watched Nudge telling Iggy everything. He was smirking. The guy winked at me as he handed over the food. Iggy grabbed the bag of me then Nudge pulled him over to a bench where Gazzy and Angel joined them. Fang dived for me but I side stepped him then took of running. I was laughing and kept stalling. Out of breath and still giggling I paused leaning over and resting my hands on my knees. Not soon enough I remembered the way my thighs would show. Before I had time to straighten up fang was next to me. His hand was brought up and he rested it on the back of my thigh. I jumped as a tingle shot up my leg.

'Don't do that again Max.' he said making me frown.

'What's up Fang, sweetie' I tried.

'Don't do you know what. Why did you openly flirt with that guy?' I gasped as his words hit me.

Straightening up I draped my arms round his neck. 'I love you Fang.'

'Sure you do.' He muttered crossly.

'Serious' I murmured just before I kissed him. I let him kiss me back, wondering what on earth made me flirt with the other guy.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Fang and I grabbed a muffin each then left the flock to it. They had instructions to look after themselves and stay inside the park. We would meet at the entrance in 3 hours.

I watched them head of. I still thought of them as my babies, even poor Iggy. Even Fang, but I wouldn't admit that to him. I handed the chocolate muffin over and I kept the blueberry. I sunk my teeth into it savouring the taste.

I watched Fang take a bit of his and whilst he was busy turned our direction. We headed to the Ferris wheel and surprise surprise found the flock in the queue. I watched them climb up, noticing how Angel went with Iggy. We were a couple of carriages behind them.

It was wicked being all that way up and not needing to flex a muscle. Or a wing I suppose. I slipped my bobble out and into my pocket letting my hair free. IT took to a life of its own flowing about me. Tilting my face up and looking over at the land I felt away from everything. Safe. I snuggled into Fang listening to the fairground sounds, and children's noise.

Back on the ground we headed over to the cliffhanger. Fangs idea. 'Are you sure you want to go on this Fang' I questioned. 'I mean, we just round and round. Do you want to start going up and down so soon.'

He just laughed it of.

'Sure; I mean why not.'

Well if he wasn't bothered, I needn't be. Only I was sat a couple of seats away from Fang. I nearly up chucked when it violently took of upwards. Plus my pain came back, Along with a certain someone else.

_**Max, you need to make sure your thinking of yourself.**_

I do think of myself stupid, I retorted.

_**Max, start thinking serious, you can't be doing with people holding you back. You can't get close to people. **_

Humph, and why ever not.

_**You cant save the world with emotions, Max. **_

Yeh right. I closed my eyes as the ride dropped a couple of feet. 'Ow,' I winced. It felt like a pain had bounced of the inside of my skull. I saw blankness, loneliness. The pain kept coming. I opened my eyes and almost threw up again.

I came to in Fangs arms. A medic stood near by watching me. He offered water as my eyes flickered open.

'Was it the ride,' he asked.

I shook my head, and then tucked my head into Fangs stomach as a dull ache throbbed inside me.

I gasped for no reason. I saw a series of things flicker through my mind. First things I recognized. Places I had been. Good times with the flock. And then, things I didn't recognize. Groaning I called Fang's name.

I vaguely heard him talking to someone, probably the medic. Then I felt myself lifted higher. I wasn't with Fang any more. I could sense it. I cringed wondering what was wrong with me. I felt strange. Like I was going to sleep for a while.

I woke up some time later. The amazing thing was I felt great. Fang was next to me with Gazzy. I smiled at them climbing off the stretcher I found myself on.

'Max, careful,' Gazzy yelped but then charged me. Silent tears rolled down my cheeks and I wrapped my arms tight around him. Fang left and went to get the medic. Gazzy left as a woman came in.

She closed the door and approached me. She asked me a few questions that I answered no to.

'Max, I don't know if I ought to tell you this. But, oh, I might as well get it over with.'

'Get what over with' I asked my concentrating.

'Well,' she began. 'It seems you have something in your mind that differentiate what's logic and what's not.'

'Again,' I said frowning.

'It's like your brain knows the difference between what your heart says and what your brain says. When your brain disagrees with heart its fighting it and causing it pain.'

'How do you know all this?' I wondered.

She looked down then back up but would not meet my eyes. What she had said made sense.

'Your friend gave me your guardian's number. Dr Martinez. She told me all of this when I rang her for some medical details.'

'But…but' I stuttered. 'How, how can that happen?'

'Any doctor could answer that' Sheila said. As she spoke I had been taking in details of the room. It said Sheila on her nametag.

'Ok, thanks' I said. ' Can I go now?'

She told me I could. That I was healthy and she couldn't do anything more for me. She also told me to eat. So, we went straight for knickerbockers glories. Probably the nicest sweet I've ever had.

The Flock was worried about me but it didn't last long. I discussed with them briefly what Sheila had told me. They all went quiet after that. Apparently if you're corrected from making an illogical decision too much you become logicated. You think it's unsafe to make an illogical decision.

I had decided to simply make the best out of everything. Like I said, I had been feeling better since I woke up.

I told the flock we could fly back. This meant we were back at the hotel just as the sun was beginning to set.

I gave orders that everyone was to shower and calm down then join Fang and me in our room.

I heard laughing from next door as I headed into out room. I dropped the heavy bags on the floor immediately. I was heading over to me bag to get some PJs when Fang got me. He pushed me back up against the wall. I sighed. 'Don't you ever give up,' I murmured happily into his neck. He bit my lightly on my ear lobe. Just hard enough to make me gasp. I let my hands run up his back and through his gorgeous hair. I ruffled it teasingly. Smiling he pulled back and snaked his arms around my waist. One hand he left on my hip. He slowly slipped a leg in between mine. I tilted back my head and opened my eyes. Fang was looking right at me. I ran my fingertip down over the centre of his forehead. He shook it of and reached down, kissing me. He nibbled my lower lip. Everything pulled at me. I moaned softly into his lips, but not before he groaned into mine.

I opened my mouth to murmur to Fang. I got my hands ready to push him away. I wanted to get the upper hand. _Max! Fang! Get out now! Iggy said get out your room now! _

Angel I almost screamed. Fang was already dragging me across the room. I flipped the switch on the door Fang having pushed me in front of him. Neither of us paused to doubt. We had learned to act on instruction, instinct, not on emotions. I had a quick flicker of a chance to connect it with my fighting brain and heart before I fell into the corridor.

I got a glimpse of the flock and ran over to them. Then next minute the rooms exploded. Angel and Gazzy curled into me. Iggy wrapped his wings around Nudge. Fang was stripping of his sweater, and unfurling his wings.

I marvelled for a second at their beauty then turned to the rooms. They had cleared as quick as they had disappeared. Slowly we edged into them. 'Grab your bags' (I know, amazingly they were still there) I ordered. 'Were going, now!'

Bags in hand we all stopped frozen. Out of the sky dropped a dozen erasers. More followed them.

'Up and away guys' I indicated. 'You know how it goes.'

With a snap of wings everyone was in the sky. Up into the beautiful sunset. The colours halted everyone but only for seconds. A background of small black marks dotted around spoiled it. I made a note; to one day watch the sunset. From beginning 2 end.

_**Hope you all enjoyed this next part. Wasn't happy or satisfied with the small number of reviews. Thanks to those few who took the time. **_

_**Hope I kept up my standard. Really enjoyed this one. Looking forward to writing the next part. Tell me if you want it – when do you want it for!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

'Guys, lets dump and resolve the issue!'

I turned and led the flock in the direction I wanted. Instinct I think. They all turned and followed me. I turned up my speed a notch. Enough to view ahead for a place to dump all the bags but still keep an eye on my family. I needn't have worried. I felt the wind from there wing beats as they caught up.

I dropped down after travelling for only a few minutes. I checked of there names as everyone landed beside me.

'Under that tree' I indicated where my stuff was.

'Here, here, here,' they joked.

I laughed. 'Up and away then.' I shot back up. 'Fan out guys.' I felt them spread out behind me. 'Fang, Iggy, join me up here.'

They flew up, and flanked my sides. 'Were going to head charge them and fly upward quick at the last minute.'

I slowed down raising my voice. 'You lot at the back, charge them and we will get them from behind.'

They all said something to confirm they understood me. I nodded once, and cleared all thoughts from my mind. You know, I don't know whether it's a bad thing, but I actually felt good.

I came to just in time to dive up and out of the way of the first eraser. As I swooped over them I did a random count. Not to many. Maybe six each for us and around four for Gazzy and Angel.

As I was doing my turn I felt Iggys wings brush against mine. I hesitated knowing he would need direction. The whoops of the others decided for me. I was dying to get into battle. After all, we were built for this. But it was my job to protect.

'Fang, flank Iggy. I'm taking the left.' I swooped to the left almost hitting into Fang who had appeared next to me out of nowhere.

I dived into the mist of things. Fighting, kicking out. Watching as erasers dropped down to the ground, before turning to attack at the next one. It felt like hours I dealt upper cuts to jaws, punches to midriffs and roundhouse kicks to anywhere I could get at.

With all of those around us gone and there back up clearly retreating in the distance I joined everyone else on the ground. I felt alert and full of energy. I stretched and then smirking ordered a group hug. Moans and groans but slowly they all came to me. From the looks of it only Gazzy appeared as alert and energized as me.

I kept up smiling, and then as we headed back to the skies to find somewhere to stay for the night I took my self to one side. Frowning I wondered why. How come out of all of us the fight buzzed only Gazzy and me up. Angel had even looked tired and weary. I was about to return when Angel flew over to me. I looked at her then caught her in my arms. She rested her head against me and I watched as she fell asleep. Only then did I return to join the others. I found Gazzy guiding Iggy and Nudge asleep with Fang.

Looking down I caught site of a small abandoned log cabin. Aware we had food with us I caught everyone's attention (those who were awake of course).

Turned out to be just the place we needed. I check everyone over then got them all in bed. Nudge who had woken up as we landed was now curled up into Iggy who was also falling asleep. Gazzy was keeping watch over Angel who had stayed asleep. I told him I would but he demanded me not to, that she was his sister. I left him, but made sure to keep checking and told him to call me if he needed me.

I climbed up through the skylight of the attic and sat on the roof. Fang joined me. I took in breaths slowly. The moon was out and shone brightly. The air was fresh. I couldn't complain. Fang slid his arm around me. I moved up closer to him.

'What happened to you back there?' He turned to me.

'What do you mean?'

'You and Gazzy, you kind of went, I don't know, weird/ Hyped up?'

'I know. I just felt this rear of energy. I was worried. I thought everyone had been felling like me and felt good, but then when I saw you and realised only Gazzy and me… well.' I rested my head in my hands confused. Why only us to.

'Well, it doesn't really matter does it,' Fang pointed out.

'But it does!' I cried. 'It matters to me. I want all of us to be ok. And I kind of felt violent out there. What about Gazzy?'

I felt Fang pull my hands away. He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear then tilted my chin upwards. I frowned and tried to pull back. I thought he would try to stop me but he didn't and I turned back to him. I lowered my eyes frightened they would get lost in his. They were so dark and mysterious.

Slowly I allowed myself to look at him. When I did he bent down and kissed me. I parted my lips but he pulled back.

'What?' I whispered.

'wh..' Fang slipped his arm from around me. 'You..you never responded' he accused.

Smiling I pulled him back to me, and murmured into his ear. 'Was enjoying it to much.' I felt his mouth curve into a smile as I brought my lips back to his.

'Max!'

I jumped back guilty, then dropped down into the attic at Gazzy's urgent cry. He pointed to where Angel lay across the room from everyone else. I went to go near her then realised why everyone else had moved back. Gazzy was muttering, I think he thought he was talking to us.

'Ok guys. You lot go over there. Iggy stand in front of those to. Fang, move to that side of her.'

Angel was lying on her back. She was withering and pulling at her clothes as though she was agitated. As though she wanted something to get away from her. I frowned then heard her gasp my name. I almost ran forward to her but Fang grabbed me. 'Wait' he pleaded.

I sat and watched her for several minutes, and suddenly she went calm. We all watched her sit up and open her eyes. She looked straight to me and smiled. I tried to smile back. Suddenly she burst out crying.

'What's wrong honey,' I asked her trying to pull Fangs hands of me.

'I had a bad dream,' she said. I breathed a sigh of relief. Then heard the others do the same. Fang let go of me at the same time as I held open my arms and Angel crawled into them.

'False alarm kids. You lot want to go back to bed.'

Everyone shook their heads. 'No prob, how about we see what's in everyone's bags.'

'Yay!' they all shouted running to grab their own.

I ruffled Angel's hair, and pulled her in for a quick last hug. I nodded to her as I let her go. I checked around to see if anyone had caught it. Fang was stood staring at me. Oops. I went over and hugged Gazzy then went to Fang. I pulled him in as though I was hugging him, 'Girly stuff' I muttered.

He frowned and I let my hand gently brush his neck as I pulled away. I smirked at his hungry look then sat down with him to complete the circle the others had made.


End file.
